


Hard Day's Night

by pianomanblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianomanblaine/pseuds/pianomanblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married!Klaine fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day's Night

Kurt comes home to a quiet apartment. It's nothing out of the ordinary. Some nights, when he gets back from work, Blaine is out running some last-minute errands, or taking on an extra night shift at the hospital to help out a colleague in need, leaving their home cold and empty. But this time is different, Kurt can tell. The light in the kitchen is still on, a half-empty glass of water has been left on the table and there's a familiar black winter coat hanging off the back of one of the chairs, all signs that Blaine is home. It's not like him to leave the apartment even the slightest bit untidy like this though, which immediately sets alarm bells ringing in Kurt's head.

He walks on in the direction of the living room, where he finds a pair of Blaine's shoes left next to the coffee table. The room is dark except for the light coming from the nature documentary playing on the television, the sound muted.

When Kurt turns around, he has to bite his lip to keep himself from making a cooing noise at the adorable sight that greets him. Blaine is sound asleep on the couch, snoring softly, one arm resting on his stomach and the other dangling off the side of the couch, their cat Sir Lancelot sleeping on his chest, slightly going up and down with the movement of Blaine's chest when he breathes in and out. Blaine's glasses are a bit askew on his nose, the fact that he's still wearing them indicating that he wasn't planning on taking a nap. He must have been really tired if he fell asleep like that, Kurt thinks.

He decides not to wake him up. He probably had a hard day at work, in which case he could use his rest. Instead, Kurt turns off the television and retrieves a blanket from the closet in the hall, draping it over his sleeping husband, careful not to cover the purring cat in the process. He plants a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead, takes his glasses from his nose and puts them on the coffee table before going back to the kitchen to start making pumpkin soup.

~~~

When Blaine wakes up, it's to the sharp sting of Sir Lancelot's claws on his skin (right through one of his favourite sweaters, that cat had better hope it won't leave holes). He's using his claws to keep himself upright on Blaine's chest, where he's licking himself clean.

"Hey there, buddy, I'm done playing your human cushion for today," he mumbles, gently prying the pet loose from his sweater and putting him on the ground.

The cat seems unperturbed and simply patters to the other side of the room, where he drops down and continues doing what he was doing before Blaine interrupted him.

Blaine sits up on the couch and stretches, inhaling deeply and catching the delicious smell of his favourite soup. Wait, soup? That must mean Kurt is home. Yes, now that he's more awake, he can hear someone moving around in the kitchen, followed by the sound of a cupboard being opened and closed and something being put down on the table.

He stays on the couch a little while longer, rubs his eyes to try and get the last remnants of sleep out of his system. He's just about to get up and say hello to his husband when Kurt walks in, a damping cup of soup in each hand.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Glad to see you're awake," he says, a warm smile on his face.

Blaine's only response is to ask "Is that pumpkin soup?"

"Well I'm happy to see you too. Does that mean you only married me for my fantastic culinary skills?" Kurt gasps in mock offense.

"Of course not," Blaine answers, stifling a yawn before he continues. "In my defense though, I've only been awake for five minutes and I haven't had anything to eat since noon. It's really no surprise food is the first thing on my mind right now."

"In that case, you're lucky I come bearing nourishment."

Kurt hands him one of the cups, adding "Be careful, it's hot."

"So are you," Blaine says, trying to wink but ending up just blinking his eyes a couple of times and Kurt can't stop the giggle escaping from his mouth. Blaine is so adorable when he's sleepy.

"I know, so you keep telling me. Now eat your soup, tiger."

He sits down next to Blaine on the couch and they sit in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the warmth travelling down their throats as they sip their soup. When they're done, Kurt puts both empty cups on the coffee table and stretches out on the couch, spreading his arms for Blaine in invitation and Blaine is only too happy to comply. He settles into Kurt side, his curly head resting under Kurt's chin, his arm thrown around his stomach, and nuzzles his nose into Kurt's neck. He sighs in contentment and Kurt can feel the tension leaving his body.

"So, hard day at work?" Kurt enquires while he starts to gently scratch Blaine's back the way he knows he likes.

"Mmmm yeah, just like that," Blaine practically moans, and after a few seconds adds: "Yeah, this morning we had a kid brought in with the flu and he puked all over me. It only went downhill after that."

"Oh sweetie. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt knows that sometimes talking after one of these particularly stressful days helps Blaine to let it all go and relax. Other times it doesn't, only makes him more upset. So he always makes sure to ask him if talking about it is what he wants and doesn't push if the answer is no. Like today.

"No, not really. Just wanna lay here with you."

As Blaine pulls his head back slightly to look at Kurt, a warm smile forms on his husband's face. The one that is reserved only for him.

"Okay. I can make that happen."

They close their eyes. Blaine is asleep within seconds. Kurt follows only a few minutes later, lulled to sleep by the soothing rhythm of Blaine's heart.


End file.
